The Sword in the Stone/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits Buena Vista Pictures.jpg *Walt Disney presents *"The Sword in the Stone" *Technicolor® *Story by: Bill Peet *Based on the book by: T.H. White *Directing Animators: Frank Thomas, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Dick Lucas *Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley *Character Design: Milt Kahl, Bill Peet *With The Talents Of: Sebastian Cabot, Karl Swenson, Rickie Sorensen, Junius Matthews, Ginny Tyler, Martha Wentworth, Norman Alden, Alan Napier, Richard Reitherman, Robert Reitherman *Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Vance Gerry, Sylvia Cobb, Dale Barnhart, Homer Jonas *Background: Walt Pregory, Bill Layne, Al Dempster, Anthony Rizzo, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola *Production Supervisor: Karen Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *© Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20519 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: George Bruns *Orchestration: Franklyn Marks *Songs: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman *Art Direction: Ken Anderson *Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1972 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Productions presents *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production **© 1963, 1972 Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *"The Sword in the Stone" *Starring: Merlin with Archimedes, Sir Ector, Madame Mim and introducing Wart *Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman *Music Arranged and Conducted by: Don Ralke *Executive Producer: Charles M. Schulz *Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez **© 1972 · All Rights Reserved *Directed by: Bill Melendez Ending Credits and Logo *Graphic Blandishment: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Frank Smith, Dean Spille, Ellie Bogardus, Al Shean, Don Lusk, Phil Roman, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Rudy Zamora, Sam Jaimes, Bob Carlson, Jacques Vausseur, Jim Pabian, Emery Hawkins, Bob Matz, Al Pabian, Hank Smith, Carole Barnes, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Manon Washburn, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Dawn Smith, Adele Lenart, Lou Robards, Joanne Lansing, Debbie Zamora, Chandra Poweris, Celine Miles, Carla Washburn *Voices: Karl Swenson, Norman Alden *Editing: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Rudy Zamora *Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor *Camera: Dickson/Vasu *Featured Vocalists: Shelby Flint, Thurl Ravenscroft, Guy Pohlman, Linda Ercoli, Ray Pohlman, Don Ralke *Music Recorded and Mixed by: Stan Ross - Gold Star Recording Studios *Voices Recorded by: Sid Nicholas - Radio Recorders *Picture Dubbing by: Don Minkler - Producers' Sound Service *Production Manager: Robert T. Gillis *Production Assistants: Carolyn Klein, Sandy Claxton, Susan Scheid **Color by Technicolor® **© MCMLXXII *RCA Sound Recording *Approved No. 23408 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Development Corp., Warren Lockhart, President *The End Walt Disney Productions *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1983 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"The Sword in the Stone" *With the Voice Talents of: Alan Young as Sir Ector Lorenzo Music - Narrator in opening sequence Will Ryan - Merlin Patricia Parris - Wart Eddy Carroll - Archimedes Mia Farrow - Little Girl Squirrel Bette Davis - Madam Mim, Old Lady Squirrel Michael Ensign - Sir Kay Clarence Nash - Sir Pelinore Robert MacNaughton, Byron Thames - Wart *Music by: Rob Walsh, Howard Shore *Film Editor: Jim Champin *Story by: John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng *Sequence Directors: Phil Monroe, David Detiege, Friz Freleng *Co-Director: Phil Monroe *Produced and Directed by: Friz Freleng Ending Credits *Production Design and Layout: Bob Givens, Michael Mitchell *Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas *Animators: Brenda Banks, Warren Batchelder, Bob Bransford, Brad Case, Terrence Lennon, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Sam Nicholson, Derry Ray, Richard Thompson *Assistant Animators: Fred Abranz, James A. Davis, William K. Exter, Holly Forsyth, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Allen Wade, Woody Yocum *Scene Planner: Dora Yakutis *Sound Effects Editor: Jim Graziano *Re-Recording Mixer: Franklin Jones, Jr. *Sound Produced by: Monterey-West Sound *Assistant to the Producer: Kathleen Helppie *Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint, Inc. *Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. *Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Ltd. *Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title *Music Produced by: Screenmusic West *Orchestration: Don McGinnis *Negative Cutter: Steven A. New *Additional Voices: Scullery Maid - Angela Lansbury The Wolf, Tiger Madam Mim (roaring) - Tony Curtis Knight in Crowd - George Gaynes Black Bart - Tom Skerritt *Associate Producer: Hal Geer *Executive Producer: Jean H. MacCurdy *This movie is dedicated to John Dunn who inspired it. *Color by Technicolor® *This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *No. 26957 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *© Copyright 1983, 1963 Walt Disney Productions · All rights reserved *Walt Disney Productions Category:Credits